Una demonio especial
by winchestergirl93
Summary: muy corto para resumir...
1. Chapter 1

_Holaass , se que escribir no es lo mio, pero es que extraño mucho SPN y se me ocurrió esta loca historia gracias a una nueva serie que empece a ver, aunque gracias a la facultad me perdí casi las mitad de la primer temporada xD _

_Son una serie de drabbles que no tienen relación entre si, no se preocupen, no van a ser mas de 10 calculo. Solo son pequeños hechos que suceden entre los winchester y mi OC Ann que es una succubo._

_ si quieren darme alguna recomendación de como podría mejorar ya saben lo que tienen q hacer! jajaja besote!_

**Disclaimer**: _ni supernatural , ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( si spn fuera mio, cass jamas se habría aliado con crowley) son la creación del perverso Eric Kripke! Solo hago esto por diversión_!

* * *

><p><strong>Necesidad<strong>

Dos golpes lo sacaron de su sueño, tomo el arma que siempre guardaba bajo la almohada y se acerco sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Al mirar por el rabillo de ojo, noto que la persona que estaba del otro lado no presentaba ningún peligro para él, así que bajo su arma y la invito a pasar.

Qué es lo que quieres? Son las cuatro de la mañana, lo humanos necesitamos dormir lo sabias? Después de la cacería de hoy necesito un descan… Un desesperado beso cortó abruptamente su discurso, Ann lo empujo violentamente contra la puerta, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus besos se hacían cada vez mas intensos y necesitados, no podía ni quería parar, necesitaba más. No! No puedo hacer esto, dijo Dean perdiendo su convicción con cada beso, por favor, por favor, suplicaba ella, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto con aquel cazador, lo necesito, termino por decir, eso basto para que Dean se olvidara de lo que ella era y de lo que era él, ambos volvieron a fundirse en un beso lleno de desesperación y deseo, rápidamente se deshicieron de la ropa que impedía el contacto directo de sus cuerpos y allí mismo, sin siquiera llegar a la cómoda cama, Dean la penetro una y otra vez, alimentando el deseo salvaje de ella y olvidándose de las consecuencias que eso le traería a él.

* * *

><p><em>Soy malisima escribiendo este tipo de escenas<em>! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Holas aca volví... voy a dejar esto cuando llegue el 23 de septiembre! jajajaja Me olvide de decir q puse M de categoría pero no soy de escribir muchas cosas que impliquen esa categoría, lo que pasa es que no quería poner una menos por si después por alguna tontería del vocabulario o algo me retan! xD_

_ Cada vez mas cortos jajajaa... _

**disclaimer:**_ (Hay qué hacer esto siempre?) Supernatural ni sus personajes me perteneces, son de Kripke y la Warner , si SPN fuera mio Balthazar estaría vivo!_

* * *

><p>No puedo creerlo sam! Qué acaso no aprendiste nada con ruby? Salvo mi vida! Ruby también! Dios sam! No te entiendo, créeme que lo intento, pero pareciera que te empeñas en complicar las cosas. Sam iba a contestarle pero sabía que eso no iba a llevarlo hacia ningún lado. Lo único que te pido es que la conozcas y si aun sigues pensando que es mala idea, yo mismo la matare. Llegaron al bar donde estaba ella, Sam no tuvo que decirle cual de todas las mujeres que allí había era la que estaban buscando, él la reconoció sin dificultad y supo, en ese preciso instante, que Sam no tenia la fuerza para matarla y dudo que él mismo la tuviera.<p>

* * *

><p><em>quedo medio en el aire, pero no me quiero perder en detalles, esa no es la idea.<em>

_xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaa! acá volví ajajaja... Si es una sucubó, la idea la tome de un fic que lei hace tiempo, en donde los hermanitos se cruzaban con unas de estas criaturas y se pueden imaginar lo que pasaba! jajajaa La chica que lo escribió era una genia y super atenta a los detalles jejeeje_

_Bueno, aquí dejo otro capi, dios como extraño a Dean winchester! aajaja xD_

**Disclaimer: SPN no me pertenece, son de Kripke y la warner **

* * *

><p><strong> Sueños<strong>

Podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar ante cada beso, eso la estimulaba a continuar deteniéndose en esos puntos sensibles que provocaban gemidos por parte de Sam, se aseguro personalmente de dejar una marca en cada uno de ellos. Él estaba a su merced, entregado completamente, perdido en esas fantasías que ella le hacia experimentar. Ann se detuvo al llegar a la zona más "sensible" de él. Qué pasa? Por qué te detuviste? Estas seguro que quieres que continúe? Si! Sabes que esto podría dolerte? No te importa? No! Pero Sam… Por el amor de Dios Ann! Había olvidado lo divertido que era hacer desear a los humanos. Qué voy a hacer contigo sammy? Dijo a la vez que masajeaba el erecto miembro de Sam provocando que este se endurezca aun más. Los gemidos y las suplicas de Sam la divertían, podía tenerlo así toda la noche pero Sam tenia otros planes. Si así es como quieres jugar. Se levanto rápidamente y con un solo movimiento termino encima de Ann. Vaya que eres rápido! Qué acaso no te enseñaron a no jugar con cazadores? Y qué va a hacerme ahora Sr. cazador? Una sonrisa lasciva se formo en su rostro. Al ver que él no hacia nada Ann se impaciento. Qué estas esperando Sam? No es divertido si te lo hacen a ti no? Solo hazlo de una vez! En el momento exacto en el que Sam se disponía a penetrarla comenzó a sonar "Smoke on the water" y toda la escena desapareció frente a ella. Pero qué ..? El Sol que se colaba por la ventana hizo que abriera sus ojos, se había quedado dormida, la canción de Deep Purple seguía sonando en su celular. Mas vale que sea importante! Veo que nos levantamos de buen humor. Qué quieres Dean? Estamos cerca y tenemos un caso, te nos unes? Me llamaste solo para eso? Si, algún problema? Vete al demonio Dean Winchester!

Qué paso? No importa si son demonias o humanas, nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

* * *

><p><em>bueee... me quedo así, repito que no soy de las que escriben, asi que no esperen demasiado jajajaja<em>


End file.
